monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Mohawk Warrior
Mohawk Warrior (currently known as Great Clips Mohawk Warrior) is a truck owned by FELD Entertainment and driven by Bryce Kenny. Mohawk Warrior debuted at Monster Jam World Finals 11 as an encore performance and has been in competition since late 2010. The truck gets its name from the original driver, George Balhan, who is known for his mohawk, and is the successor to Escalade. The truck is most famous for the giant mohawk featured on the truck's roof, made out of fiberglass-laced broom bristles. Mohawk Warrior is featured as a boss truck in the video game, Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. HistoryCategory:Trucks In 2010, Mohawk Warrior made a surprise debut at the Monster Jam World Finals 11 in the encore on the Obsession chassis, and began competing on the Monster Jam circuit. This was after An Escalade's retirement while the same chassis is still used until 2012. In 2011, George Balhan began his first season driving Mohawk Warrior. He made it to the Monster Jam World Finals 12. In 2012, George once again made it to the Monster Jam World Finals 13. He didn't win anything; however, he made history, performing two consecutive back flips during his freestyle run. In 2013, Mohawk Warrior debuted a new chassis. George once again competed at the Monster Jam World Finals 14. He didn't win any championships. BJ Johnson was announced to start driving a 2nd Mohawk Warrior for 2014. In 2014, BJ Johnson began driving Mohawk Warrior. He made it to the Young Guns Shootout. George competed in the Monster Jam World Finals 15, but he wasn't able to get a victory. Johnson got invited to the 3rd Young Guns Shootout. Also, his chassis was used in the main competition for Titan, as Titan had a major crash during qualifying and its original chassis was damaged beyond repair, so Titan borrowed this chassis for competition. In 2015, Balhan got invited to Monster Jam World Finals 16 and Johnson got invited to the 4th Young Guns Shootout. In 2016, Johnson left Mohawk Warrior to drive Gas Monkey Garage. Mohawk Warrior also got a sponsorship from Moto Metal and received new wheels for the truck. Balhan would retire from driving in late 2016. In 2017, Bryce Kenny joined the team and drove in the West Triple Threat Tour (More Monster Jam (2017)). George was announced to perform in international events, although for an unknown reason, this did not happen (although he drove Bounty Hunter as a fill-in for Todd Morey). The truck also got a sponsorship from Great Clips and is now known as the Great Clips Mohawk Warrior. The truck also updated its theme song, changing it to A Warrior's Call by Volbeat. The truck made it to the Monster Jam World Finals 18 with Kenny driving, the first time for him. A purple version inspired by the Hot Wheels toy from 2014 debuted in Saudi Arabia with Steven Sims driving. He only ran the truck under the name Mohawk Warrior, since it was international. Camden Murphy drove the truck as a fill in for Bryce in Foxborough. In 2018, the truck started running the Great Clips logo on the truck. The truck also lost its sponsorship from Moto Metal and went back to running its original wheels. Bryce competed in Stadium Championship Series 1, making his first quarter stadium debut and getting 6th place with a total of 235 points2018 Points - Monster Jam. Bryce once again competed at the Monster Jam World Finals 19. Bryce got his first stadium freestyle win with the truck in Syracuse, New York, later in the year. 2019 - Bryce competes in the Stadium Championship Series 2 tour. Bryce makes his third appearance at the World Finals. A fire version of the truck is run for the Monster Jam All Star Challenge. 2020- Bryce will compete in Stadium Series Red World Finals Appearances * 2010 - George Balhan (encore debut) * 2011 - George Balhan * 2012 - George Balhan * 2013 - George Balhan * 2014 - George Balhan (YGS: BJ Johnson) * 2015 - George Balhan (YGS: BJ Johnson) * 2016 - George Balhan * 2017 - Bryce Kenny * 2018 - Bryce Kenny * 2019 - Bryce Kenny All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- Bryce Kenny (Team Fire) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Gallery File:MJWFXI MohawkWarrior 1 SMALL.jpg|Mohawk Warrior debuting on the Obsession chassis. File:12246953 467071840168103 4383615858621944450 n.jpg|Ditto File:Mohawkwarrior.jpg|Mohawk Warrior from 2010-2013 on the old An Escalade chassis File:01864_5.jpg|George Balhan's Mohawk Warrior on the new chassis circa 2013 File:MG 0138.jpg|BJ Johnson's Mohawk Warrior from 2014-2015 File:DX 4770.jpg|Mohawk Warrior with the new wheels circa 2016 File:Great Clips thumb.jpg|Great Clips Mohawk Warrior Render File:SaltLakeCity 010717 KyleRiley (12).jpg|Mohawk Warrior circa 2017 File:12191904 546622992153210 675806064822407299 n.jpg File:654576406.jpg|Purple Mohawk Warrior 2017 MJsdasdsad4.JPG 875206-854586724.jpg File:Screenshot 2018-09-13-19-38-04.png|Ditto gettyimages-654580218-1024x1024.jpg gettyimages-654580252-1024x1024.jpg File:San-diego-monster-jam-2018-013.jpg|Mohawk Warrior circa 2018 Screenshot_20190721-234514.jpg File:15826598 791673670984843 3202491418338593512 n.jpg|Mohawk Warrior speedster for the 2017 More Monster Jam West Tour 2011 71-Mohawk Warrior.jpg|Hot Wheels toy File:Mohawkwarriorprototype.png|Hot Wheels prototype, with chrome wheels instead of black File:M6FuN9u1bA9z15Ug5iMW32g.jpg|Purple Hot Wheels toy 2017 CH02-Mohawk Warrior (2).jpg|Silver Hot Wheels toy 2017 SE-25 Mohawk WarriorB (2).jpg|2017 Chrome Hot Wheels toy 2018 GM02-Mohawk Warrior.jpg|Gold Hot Wheels toy 2018 SE-SS 5-Mohawk Warrior (2).jpg|2018 Walmart Exclusive American Flag Design 2019 SE-DD Son-Uva Digger-Mohawk Warrior (7).jpg|Spin Master toy Mohawk Warrior.jpeg|Spin Master toy prototype, with blue graphics 64696018_2493707924181869_6783876706315796480_n.jpg|Fire Spin Master toy 00021646-2T.jpg|Plush Truck File:Mohawkwarriortruckinpals.png|Truckin' Pals Cartoon mohawklogo.png|Logo File:Mohawkwarriorrender.jpg|Mohawk Warrior's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. Screenshot_20190818-131801.jpg|Mohawk Warrior Fire in Monster Jam Steel Titans 8F0E15CF-DBA8-4FF5-A70E-D11EDC4E64D5.jpeg|Mohawk Warrior’s Truckin’ Pal Bio Note:Mohawk Warrior is currently the only sponsored truck to be included in the series, but as the truck originated without a major sponsor, this could be proven otherwise. References Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Obsession Racing Category:Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2010 Category:American Trucks Category:Cadillac Trucks